


Just As Long As Your Love Don't Change

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "God sent me another and who am I to laugh in the face of God."





	Just As Long As Your Love Don't Change

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for Deb, who in addition to being there when I needed her, came up with a great idea. This is also for Amy, who never failed to be a great friend, even when I forgot, She is part of the reason I am writing at all.  


* * *

“I thought I would find you out here.”

CJ smiled as Greg slipped his arms around her. She let go of the railing and her hands caressed his.

“It’s a bit early isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to see the sun rise over the Mediterranean. It is absolutely beautiful.”

“It truly is. I'm glad you dragged me on this cruise. After the first 24 hours of seasickness, it has been good.”

A ten-day trip to Greece, what was bad about that? It was February and CJ thought a trip away for Valentine’s Day would be perfect. The two of them had been talking about going away for so long…it was time to make good. Nora was with them too; Toby managed to keep his complaining to a serious minimum. They all spent most of the time relaxing. Toby found he loved reading on the deck and dancing with his wife at dinner. CJ and Greg swam, held hands, talked, and made love like newlyweds. They were all having a good time.

“What are you thinking about cookie?”

“I love you.”

“Aw, I love you too. That is why we’re here. That and the spring like temperatures. If you would kindly escort me back to our cabin, I would be happy to show you how much I love you.”

CJ turned in his arms, kissing him softly.

“By afternoon we’ll be in Athens.” She said.

“That gives me plenty of time. I am still trying to figure out how I got so lucky.”

“You're not always lucky…I can be a pain in the ass.”

“Agreed.” He laughed, kissing her nose. “That does not change the fact that I am blessed and lucky. Come back to bed baby; you really should be naked.”

“Lead the way Mr. Brock.”

***

“Toby decided he wanted to sleep in this morning. We were up late last night.”

“Oh really?”

CJ raised her eyebrow over Belgian waffles and orange juice.

“Oh yeah right. We were debating stuff that happened so long ago it was hard to remember who was right.”

“Fighting?”

“No, Supreme Court cases…I'm married to a complete nerd. If it would have been sex at least he would have passed out afterward.”

They laughed as Nora flagged a server for another cup of tea.

“He is having a nice time.” The brunette said. “I'm glad I dragged him.”

“Me too. Greg and I are really enjoying ourselves and the company.”

“I can tell. Is there something you're not telling me?”

“I'm just…I love him. Sometimes I’m overcome because I never thought I would feel this way again. Maybe I tried not to feel this way again.”

“It is not a betrayal to Leo if that is what you are worried about. He wanted you to be happy again. He told you to be.”

“I know. I am happy Nora, not sad. I promise.”

“Good. I need to wake Toby so he can get ready when the boat docks. He is excited about Cuban cigars.”

CJ laughed.

“I'm excited about long walks and ancient ruins. I haven’t been to Greece since Leo was Vice-President, and it was not a vacation then.”

“I remember. Make sure we take plenty of pictures for Donna.”

***

“I'm going to drop everything and walk.”

CJ put her suitcases on the bed, going into the bathroom to wash her hands.

“Will Toby and Nora be joining us?”

“No, they will explore on their own. We’re meeting for dinner at seven. The afternoon is ours.”

“Look at my face CJ. This is very exciting.”

She smiled too, finding her lotion in her cosmetics bag. The mild, dry air was going to kill her sensitive skin.

“So, where to first?” she asked.

“We will walk, and let the gods lead us.”

“Remember that when we get lost. My Greek is elementary at best.”

“Getting lost is most of the fun of vacations.” Greg replied. “With you it will be terrific.”

CJ grabbed her sweater and they left the Astor Hotel. It was an overcast, but warm day. Tourists and locals alike filled the streets of Athens. The smells and sounds fascinated CJ as she tried to take in as much as she could. She and Greg did not need to talk…they held hands and shared the experience. Greg stopped at an outdoor florist and bought CJ some lilies. They kissed by ancient ruins and stopped to see a street play by some very talented teenagers. At an outdoor café over espresso and crepes, CJ chatted with a woman expecting her first child. Greg leafed through the tourist guide, trying to decide which museum they would go to today.

“She is having a little girl.” CJ said.

“Really? Any names picked out?”

“A tossup between Alexandra and Athena. Her husband does not like either; he has his heart set on Camille.”

“Women just talk to each other, don’t they?”

“Pretty much. I told her that my daughter’s name was Charlotte…she was not too impressed.”

“I always meant to ask you about that. Charlotte was not a popular name in 2003. is it a family name?”

“I named her after Charlie. He got me to the hospital safely when I was having her brother.”

“Where was Leo?” Greg asked.

“Jordan. He didn’t get to the hospital until after.”

Greg nodded, reaching out for her hand.

“Are you ready for another walk?”

“Yeah.”

They left the café, enjoying the late afternoon reemergence of the sun. CJ noticed a large crowd gathering on a side street; she pulled Greg along to see what was happening.

“It is only our first day here.” He said. “You don’t have to squeeze in everything.”

“Exactly, which means it doesn’t matter what time we get to the museum. Oh, it’s a wedding.”

About 50 people gathered outside of the small chapel. Someone passed CJ a bottle of bubbles and she thanked them in Greek. The couple finally emerged from the chapel; they were older than CJ and Greg. The crowd erupted in cheers and bubbles filled the tiny street. The crowd began a walk to the piazza; CJ and Greg followed along hand in hand. They wanted a speech…they shouted as much in Greek. Finally the bride turned, looking at the people she loved.

“I was with my beloved Mikos for 40 years and when he died I never thought I would love again. God could not possibly let me be that lucky twice. When Paolo came along, I dismissed him. My chance had come and gone. Except it had not. God sent me another and who am I to laugh in the face of God. At the gates of Heaven, so much love will surround me it will be overwhelming. There is enough room in my heart and soul for all of it and I know that now. Now we celebrate!”

They all cheered and the crowd continued down the tiny street. Greg looked at CJ, tears streaming down her face.

“Are you alright?” he asked, wiping the tears as she nodded.

“That was beautiful. She is a very blessed woman.”

“So are you, you know.”

“I do know.”

She kissed him and stroked his cheek. Greg kissed her once more before they walked in the opposite direction.

“So, to the museum?” he asked.

“Yeah. Then we should probably head back to the hotel.”

***

“The Parthenon was fantastic. I hardly wanted to leave.” Nora mused as they drank wine in the hotel restaurant. “Toby loved it too.”

“It was beautiful. I'm glad I wore my walking shoes…the woman dragged me all over the city. First there, then to the Byzantine Museum, then shopping.”

“We were at the Byzantine Museum too.” Greg said. “We probably just missed each other.”

“We also saw the most beautiful wedding at this tiny chapel on a cobblestone street. It moved me to tears.”

“The couple had to be about 75. It really was very sweet.”

“Tomorrow, if the weather holds, I will find a nice café to plop down and write.” Toby said.

CJ and Nora discussed plans to shop as dinner was served. Greg didn’t know what he wanted to do but he accepted Toby’s late afternoon chess challenge and figured he might check out some ruins on a walking tour. He would most likely have CJ to himself from the evening on. A romantic dinner under the stars sounded perfect.

“One of those shops we were in today, where was it Toby?”

“Stadiou, I think.”

“Right. They had the most beautiful jewelry. We will have to go back there tomorrow. They displayed great pieces from local jewelers.”

“I love to jewelry shop, sounds good to me. Maybe we can go dancing tomorrow too. On the way back to the hotel Greg and I saw a great little martini lounge.”

“Dancing?” Toby asked.

“It will be fun Tobes. You danced on the ship.”

“I'm not complaining; I just wanted clarification. How does dancing sound to you Greg?”

“I will have to double check and make sure I packed my dancing shoes.”

“You're going Mister.” CJ poked his arm.

“Oh I know. And I plan to enjoy every moment baby.”

“Me too.” Toby smirked.

“You have gotten unbearably cynical in your old age.” Nora replied. “I love that about you speechwriter.”

CJ laughed as her best friends kissed.

***

“Are the kids OK?” Greg asked.

He came out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth on a towel. CJ was doing yoga stretches as Luther Vandross played on her IPod.

“They’re fine, and so are the grandkids. I just wanted to let them know we were well and run some things by them. I love that conference call feature. C’mere you, dance with me.”

Greg smiled, walking across the room and sliding his arms around her.

“It is nice to get away.” He said. “I just wanted to take you somewhere special.”

“Greg, you could have taken me to Louisville, KY and it would have been special.”

“I've been to Louisville…its America’s hidden treasure.”

CJ smiled, pulling him close for a kiss. Greg ran his fingers through her hair. It was growing long and he loved it like that.

“You know what I want right now?” he asked.

“I can venture a guess.” CJ replied, laughing softly.

“Oh, that too.” He pulled her closer as they swayed to Hall and Oates. “But I just want to hold you close. I want to feel our hearts beat together and I want to touch that perfect spot on your back so you’ll gasp. I love when you gasp. And I…”

“I want to get married Greg.”

Everything seemed to stop. The music, the swaying, the ticking of the clock. Greg was sure he stopped breathing too. He moved away from CJ; studied her eyes. No matter what her mouth said, her eyes could hide nothing. Almost two years together and a long time as friends…her eyes would tell him the truth.

“Claudia Jean.” He could hardly squeak out her name.

“I love you.” The tears brimmed and spilled over. “I love you and I want to be your wife.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s a first.” She laughed and so did he.

Greg took her face in his hands and looked at her. No doubt that CJ McGarry was a beautiful woman. He took her in his embrace; felt her exhale in his arms.

“Yes.” He breathed. “God yes.”

“I feared for a second you were going to say no.”

“I love you; I don’t want to say no.”

“How about tomorrow evening?” she asked.

“Whoa, so soon. I mean, don’t we want to plan and talk to people. What about the kids?”

“Tim and Charlie are happy for me. I think secretly they love the idea that their mother is no longer shacking up.”

“You’ve already discussed this with them?”

“While you were in the shower. Call the kids and tell them. I know Katie and Kyle have been waiting for this call and I think that Della likes me.”

“Della likes you, she's just overprotective of her daddy. OK. We’ll get married tomorrow night. This is happening really fast. Is it OK that I'm…overwhelmed?”

“Me too. It feels really good.”

“Come to bed with me baby, and I will make you feel even better.”

***

“I can't believe this. You're really going to do this?”

The morning brought a slight drizzle but the air was warm. The weather didn’t stop CJ and Nora, in matching purple slickers, from their shopping excursion. Toby joked that a typhoon was not going to stop that.

“I really want this Nora.”

They were perusing the wedding bands, trying to pick the perfect one for Greg. Too bad there was not enough time to have it engraved.

“I called that little church this morning and the priest can give us a small wedding at six tonight. All we have to do is the blood test and sign some paperwork.”

“You need a dress. Does Greg have a suit?”

“Yeah.”

“And you are sure about this?” she asked.

“Yeah.” CJ nodded. “Not a doubt in my mind.”

“That wedding really moved you, huh?”

“The woman moved me. I love Leo Nora, not past tense, present tense. Greg…he is my second chance. When Leo died I never thought I would find it again. I wasn’t looking; I could barely breathe. Who was I even to ask for it? It found me and I want to give my heart completely to it. Leo knew; he knew I would love again.”

“You won't get any argument from me.” Nora said. “I will support everything you do; Toby and I.”

CJ smiled, squeezing her hand. Then she picked up a platinum wedding band with intricate design.

“I like this one.”

“Me too. You can have it engraved when we get back to New York.”

“True. OK, this one, and I think I will buy the necklace I saw earlier.”

They laughed, walking over to the register.

“OK.” Nora said. “We have jewelry, now we need a dress. What color did you want to wear?”

“I was thinking blue. There is a lot of variety and Greg likes me in it.”

“Marks and Spencer is a few streets over. We can take a taxi because it looks like it is raining harder now.”

“Isn't rain on your wedding day supposed to be good luck?” CJ asked.

“As long as its not outside, I think so.”

CJ signed the credit card receipt and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She would have a bad hair day for her wedding, but on the grand scale, it wouldn’t matter that much.

“So, after the dress we should grab some lunch and then go back to the hotel for a bit of rest before the big event.”

“I'm trembling.” CJ said as they left the store. “I don’t know why I am so nervous.”

“You know why CJ.” Nora said. “Its not everyday that a woman gets married. Did you pick out a song?”

“No. Greg is a closet Michael Bolton fan, so I thought about one of his songs but I'm not a big fan. I was thinking Leave a Tender Moment Alone, or something by Billy Joel. We both love him. I just want to surprise him and make him smile.”

“I'm happy to see you smiling. You're glowing and its making me do the same.”

***

Toby and CJ stood in the back of the tiny church, holding hands. He took a deep breath.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I have to ask, don’t get mad at me.”

“I'm sure. There is enough love in my heart for everyone. I want to be Greg’s wife.”

“That’s enough for me. Are you ready?”

“Yeah. I am so glad that you are Nora are here Toby.”

“Me too, even if the rain is causing my arthritis to flare up and I can't seem to separate you two long enough for a little pinch and tickle with the wife.”

CJ smiled, leaning to kiss his cheek. Toby smiled too and they walked down the aisle. The four of them stood in front of the priest, who spoke of God’s love being the same as love between a man and a woman. He spoke of second chances, the power of love, and the strength of union. They lit candles, said a prayer, and listened to a short homily.

“The rings please.”

Nora and Toby gave him the two platinum bands, which he placed in his bible.

“Claudia Jean, take Gregory’s left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With my body, I thee worship.”

“With my body, I thee worship.”

“And all my worldly goods, I thee endow.”

“And all my worldly goods, I thee endow.”

“With God’s love and all of my own.”

“With God’s love and all of my own.”

She sniffled and Greg wiped her tears. He took her hand and held it.

“Repeat after me Gregory. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With my body, I thee worship.”

“With my body…” Greg stopped and looked at her. “CJ, you really want to marry me right?”

“What? Greg, I…”

“You're not going to regret this when the sun comes up. Then you won't divorce me cuz we were going to live the rest of our lives together anyway, but it won't be the same. You won't be happy and nothing I can do will make you happy. I will love you no matter what you decide.”

“I've already decided. This is what I want.” She replied.

“But…I just don’t want…”

“You don’t want to marry me?” she could barely get the words out.

“Of course I do. I just don’t want to lose you. I don’t want things to change.”

“Nothing is going to change, I swear it.”

“And the afterlife?” he asked.

“I will be constantly surrounded by all the people I love. It is not a hierarchy; no one is more important than the other is. I want to be with you as much as I want to be with Leo. I just said so. I don’t know how else to say it Greg.”

“Yeah; you said it just fine baby.” He turned to the priest. “I'm sorry father, where were we?”

“With my body, I thee worship.”

“With my body, I thee worship.”

“And all my worldly goods, I thee endow.”

“And all my worldly goods, I thee endow.”

“With God’s love and all of my own.”

“With God’s love and all of my own.”

He slipped the ring on her finger; the priest wrapped their joined hands in blessed cloth.

“What God’s love has joined together, let no man put asunder. In the name of The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit.”

“Amen.” CJ did the sign of the cross.

“Gregory, you may kiss your bride.”

The kiss they shared was tender and then they held each other. CJ rushed to hug Toby and Nora.

“You are a beautiful bride.” Toby whispered.

“Thank you.” She turned to her new husband, taking his hand as Nora snapped off pictures with her digital camera and her cell phone to send back home. Then Toby took the camera and did the same. “I thought you were going to bail on me.”

“I needed to be sure. Your happiness is all that matters to me.”

“Look at my face; how does it look to you.”

Greg could not help but smile.

“So happy. Is it possible that I can make you so happy?”

“Hey Tobus, get one of me kissing my new hubby. C’mere you.”

***

“Wake up Mrs. Brock.”

Greg kissed the nape of CJ’s neck and she stirred.

“Wakey, wakey.”

“No, go away. Someone kept me up late last night celebrating.”

“I say we had a pretty good reason to celebrate, don’t you?”

She turned, wrapping her arms around him. Who ever thought she would love being naked with another man? Toby always said the heart was a very resilient little muscle. Well, Woody Allen said it, and they were both right.

“I do. There is one thing I need to say though.”

“I'm listening.”

“I'm not going to change my last name. That’s going to have to be OK.”

“You're still Mrs. Brock to me. Its fine.”

“Really fine?”

“Really, really.”

“You can call me Mrs. Brock all day long if you want to.” She said.

“Mrs. Brock, Mrs. Brock, Mrs. Brock.”

CJ laughed, kissing him. Greg shifted his body on top of hers.

“I'm not going back to sleep am I?” she asked. “You're not taking little blue pills are you?”

“Ouch woman. Its all you, believe me. And sleep is not on the menu for the next 15-20 minutes. Possibly even a half hour.”

“Well alright.”

They kissed as he undressed her.

“I love you Gregory.”

She cried out his name as he made love to her, and that always got him so excited. The woman was a turn on 24/7. Being married to her was going to be a neverending adventure. He held her after taking her, stroking her hair as she fell asleep in his arms.

“Does this count as our honeymoon?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm. We can go back to our condo and live in wedded bliss.”

“I can't believe we’re married. I still need to wrap my mind around it cookie.”

“Well, I hope you have a lot of time to do that.” she kissed him. “Now, Mrs. Gregory Brock is going back to sleep.”

“Sweet dreams baby. I will hold you until you wake up.”

“You're such a good husband.”

Husband, Greg was someone’s husband again. Not just anyone's husband, he was married to CJ McGarry. He would do anything not to mess this one up. He was a lot older and did not plan to repeat the mistakes of youth. Nothing would change with he and CJ, right. They already shared a life and a home; the children liked each other and the friends got along. Rings wouldn’t make a bit of difference. No, of course they wouldn’t. He was nearly 72, not 32, or even 52. There would not be assignments dragging him away, long hours for her at the office, children to love but neglect, and then fight over in an effort to get each other’s attention. 

There would be no screaming, crying, threatening, expletives, lawyers, or late night phone calls to curse each other’s names. There would be no accusations, painful confessions, or third party mediations. This was about love, pure and simple. She loved him and the feeling was mutual. Laughter, long conversations and walks in the park…that’s what this was about. Burnt food, glasses of wine, and The Thin Man on DVD. CJ was not wife number 1, 2, or 3; she was in a class by herself. This could not be anything but amazing. Every experience with her had been and Greg would not let it change. He fell asleep knowing their life together would be everything they both dreamed. The past, love, loss, and pain, was that, and they were the future. Whatever time was left, it was there’s.

***


End file.
